


books for the aesthetics

by bonesinwaiting



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, I am down with it, I will make it into a full fic, M/M, Murder, Will is a Murderer, just musings, murder is mentioned but not super graphic, they might become murder husbands, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesinwaiting/pseuds/bonesinwaiting
Summary: Hannibal meets Will Graham at three points in his life, 19 years old, twenty-six, and thirty-six. This is a tiny fic about Will Graham's evolution. Not even really Hannigram, or not yet, it leads up to it. I want to write the full fic, but for now this is just a taste.(Title has nothing to do with it)





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal Lecter meets Will Graham when he is nineteen years old, he is an undergraduate student.  
He is adorable and skittish and shy.

Hannibal meets Will Graham for the second time when he is twenty-six as a young professor.  
He is anxious, stubborn and speaks his mind. He easily becomes defensive and angry. He shows clear signs of mental instability and degradation.

Hannibal meets Will Graham 10 years later, Will is thirty-six. He is standing across the room in an upscale bar, he is dressed impeccably, his manner is relaxed and charming.

Hannibal follows Will Graham out of the club one hour later. Leading Will is a man with a predatory look on his face. Will seems drunk - a victim.  
Hannibal feels compelled to follow them to the hotel nearby so he can protect Will from this subpar monster.

The man does not hear Hannibal enter the suite. They are in the bathroom, he hears a thud and a gurggle.

It is 2 AM and Hannibal sees the man on the floor, blood quickly gushing onto the black tile.  
Will Graham is casually leaning against the countertop, entirely sober, blood soaking into his crisp white button down. 

He stares at Hannibal, calm and collected. “Come to join the party.” It’s not a question.

It appears that Will Graham is a beautiful monster as well.


	2. pics or it didn't happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photos to go along with the ficlet.

 


End file.
